Just For A Day
by BethylLove
Summary: Sequel to 'Just For A Few Hours' (should be read). Daryl had avoided Beth the last three weeks. But how long can he stand that still? Rated M for sexual content.


_**Thanks for the feedback,**_

_**it really made me happy :)**_

_**I am also glad, my language skills are well enough to be understood. To be honest, I was very nervous writing the first part but it's better now :) **_

_**So well, here is part 2 of my 'just' row.**_

Just For A Day

It's been three weeks since the happenings at the clearance had taken place.

Beth still kept dreaming about it some nights. She always woke up sweaty and panting then.

One day Maggie asked her what she was dreaming about all the time as obviously she let some moans out sometimes.

Beth just said that she dreamed of walkers attacking and of being bitten. She wouldn't tell Maggie anything that was for sure.

Daryl had taken good care not to meet Beth anywhere alone.

It was safer this way, he kept telling himself. He was longing for her. In the last three weeks he had wanked off more often than in all the months he's been with the group now.

Nobody was to know about what had happened at the clearance so there was no chance of a repeat.

The good thing was that Merle's death was practically out of his mind the most time.

The bad thing was that whenever he didn't take care of his thoughts, they slipped to taking Beth's virginity in the forest and he hardened.

One time it was pretty awkward as Rick has been talking to him about Lori and he got a damn hard on. Unfortunately, Rick even noticed it before Daryl could hide it.

His friend hadn't said something but Daryl could think of what he must think of him now.

It's been a quiet and boring day when Daryl couldn't hold himself back any longer and went straight to Beth's cell.

He pulled the privacy curtain away and faced Maggie.

'Uhm, hey. Where's Beth?' he asked, trying to keep cool.

Maggie shrugged her shoulders. 'Dunno, maybe outside with Daddy.'

Daryl nodded and turned to leave.

'Hey, wait!'

Daryl turned around, facing Beth's sister coming after him.

'Why are you searching for her?' She bored her eyes into him, one eyebrow raised. Daryl tried to swallow the upcoming nervousness.

Did she know something?

'Just wanted ta ask somethin'.he replied, avoiding eye contact.

'Yes, sure.' Maggie said in a suspicious sounding voice.

Outside Daryl saw her sitting with Hershel, Rick and Carl. She held Judith in her arms, softly cradling her.

It looked perfect, like she was just made to be a mother.

Daryl hid his smile before he disturbed the little group.

'Hey, so I'm gonna take Beth for a run. She hasn't been outta here for so long.' he explained and looked at Beth intensely. She didn't really understand what he wanted.

But seeing Daryl winking at her secretly, she got what he wanted.

'Oh, alright. Love to.' she said a little too excited for getting to join him on a run.

She handed Judith to Hershel and got up to walk over to Daryl.

'Just a moment.' Rick hesitated. 'I don't think you two should go alone. I'll come with you.'

'I agree. Beth isn't that good at shooting to go alone with you on a run.' Hershel joined Rick.

'Daddy, I am fine with the gun. I am good at aiming, I can handle that alone. And Rick can need some rest after Judith's tummy ache last night.' Beth complained, darting a disappointed glance at Daryl.

'True, Rick. Should get a couple of hours of sleep.' Daryl agreed.

'So take Maggie.' Hershel suggested to them.

'She's _busy_ with Glenn, if ya understand.' A little lie nobody would ever notice.

'We take Michonne then.' Beth announced.

'Michonne is just having an hour of sleep after the night watch. But I'll ask her.' Rick got up and started his walk inside, leaving Carl and Hershel with Beth and Daryl.

Hershel then gave Judith to Carl, got up and limped towards Daryl.

'I want you to bring her back safe and sound. It's not advice, it's an order.' he instructed Daryl.

'Yes, sir.' Daryl answered. Hershel gave him a smile before limping off to see how Carol was doing with the plants.

'Michonne we can trust. She won't sell us out.' Beth whispered when only Carl was left. He was too young to see tension between people, at least this kind of sexual tension. So she thought.

But the boy noticed exactly how badly acted their answers were and how Beth tensed up when Daryl winked at her and how they now appeared a lot more relaxed than when Rick and Hershel remained there still.

Also he had seen the space between them getting less.

'Beth, there ain't gonna be anythin' happenin' if we gotta take someone. Stay realistic.'

She sighed. 'I ain't gonna do a fake run in these temps.'

'Don't act so spoiled, doesn't suit you.'

They thought Carl wouldn't hear their whispers but he heard most of it.

'We can trust Michonne, she'll support us. She will understand, believe me.' Beth tried to persuade the hunter.

'We'll see.' Daryl took a small step aside when he viewed Rick coming back with Michonne.

Both of them sighed in disappointment. Still, Beth had a spark of hope left as they got to go with Michonne.

She would convince Daryl somehow that he could trust her.

'Well, so let's go.' Michonne muttered, checking her katana.

'Yeah.' Daryl replied and went to go in front of the two women. He was slightly pissed with Hershel's overprotective way about Beth. He would have loved to go after the old man and to tell him he fucked his oh so sweet daughter just so that behavior of his about her would stop. And now Michonne was joining them. It wasn't that Daryl didn't like her but, hell, he had wanted to be alone with Beth.

They walked some time along a street, killed some lost walkers and remained silent.

Then Beth caught up on his pace and stared at him with pleading eyes.

_Fuck_, Daryl thought. He said nothing would happen if someone would have to go with them, so nothing would happen.

Her big blue eyes kept glancing at him but he looked away, he looked straight down the street, acting like he didn't even notice her next to him.

Michonne kept a bit distance and watched them. She found Beth being a little too comfortable with being so close to him.

Her whispering to the hunter she also noticed but she didn't hear the words.

Eventually, they stopped walking.

Daryl glared at Beth before he turned around to Michonne. 'Ya may give us a minute, I gotta instruct the girl. Stay on watch, she ain't the cleverest when it's about strategy.' Daryl voiced and rolled his eyes.

Michonne nodded and already started to wonder what was going on between them.

She turned around to look out for walkers and when she turned to check the other side, she found Daryl and Beth gone.

Behind a big tree, Daryl had pinned her against the thick trunk crashing his lips on hers in a needy kiss.

Their tongues dancing around, fighting for dominance.

Then Beth stopped to catch her breath.

'Don't you dare ever insult me like that again.' she growled, hitting his upper arm. 'It was a stupid idea anyway, you think she won't notice us being just behind the next tree? Seriously, Daryl, I told you we can play with open cards with her. Just trust me, she won't sell us out.'

'Yeah, ya might be right.' he muttered. 'I just couldn't resist any longer.'

Beth gave him a smile before she took his hand and pulled her out of the woods and back on the street where Michonne was still looking out for walkers.

Spotting Beth and Daryl coming back and holding hands she knew exactly what was going on.

She couldn't hide a smirk, when her eyes went to their entwined hands. 'So that's what you call giving instructions?'

'Well …' Daryl started scratching his neck nervously.

'Michonne, we didn't plan to go on a run actually. We just wanted out of the prison. Like three weeks ago we went out for the first time but without telling anyone, that brought a whole lot of trouble so we planned to pretend to go on a run but Daddy wanted someone going with us because he wants me protected and doesn't trust my shooting skills. So, well, I asked Rick to get you because I know you wouldn't sell us out, right?' Beth explained straight out what surprised Daryl a bit.

'You can trust me. I'll go back and tell them we've got separated by a herd of walkers and that they shouldn't go as the herd is close. Enjoy.' Michonne smirked and turned around to go back to the prison.

After she was out of sight Daryl looked at Beth, a questioning expression on his face.

Beth shrugged her shoulders. 'I told you.'

Pulling her closer to him, Daryl pressed a small kiss on her lips. 'Let's see if we can find the clearance again. It's our place after all.'

'Alright, should be more south-west, right?'

'Yeah, exactly.' he answered being slightly proud about her improving skills. A couple of months ago she could barely orientate herself by the sun.

They wandered through the forest the direction Beth had given. Holding hands, their fingers entwined and walking pretty close to each other.

Eventually, they reached the clearance. Beth's eyes glanced from the spot on the ground to the tree he had loved her against.

Then she looked at Daryl and gave him a smile.

He shyly smiled back and squeezed her hand a little.

'So …' Beth mumbled. They both were a bit embarrassed. Like when they came here first. Nobody wanting to make a first step.

None of them imagining they would come here again played a role as well.

But something was different this time, they came here for a well known reason and not just to lay around and to get a timeout.

This time Beth made the first step, by putting her hands on his neck and pulling him close to kiss him passionately. Daryl followed with his hand on her cheek, softly caressing with his thumb.

This kiss wasn't as needy as the kiss behind the tree, it more was kind of romantic.

Daryl's other hand rested on her hip. There was no space between their bodies and deep in their mind both of them never wanted this day to end.

They had more time than three weeks ago because it had been early morning when they left the prison.

Still both forgot to take something to eat or to drink but right now that didn't matter anyway.

Beth smiled against his lips and grasped his hair.

Unconsciously, she bucked her hips against his groin. He let out a groan and immediately the atmosphere was heated.

Daryl grabbed her ass and pressed her even closer to himself. He shifted her shirt up and let his fingers slide up her skin, exploring each pore of her creamy skin.

She shivered under his touch, feeling the longing to have him deep inside her again. It's been so long already and since they both thought it would only be the one time, this was even more sensational.

Beth got rid of her top and tossed it aside, also her bra.

Daryl looked at her exposed chest and the already hardened nipples, it aroused him so much. He could feel his pants getting tighter.

Still kissing his hands went down to her breasts, kneading them in rough and hard movements. It didn't hurt, it actually felt really good.

She wanted to get rid of his shirt as well but before she could do something he grabbed her wrists with one hand and pinned her against the same tree they used the last time.

Daryl zipped her jeans open with his other hand and pushed it down from her hips exposing the rest of her body.

Eventually, Beth kicked her pants off and was now totally naked pressed against the trunk, her wrists still safely held by his big hand.

He drew a line over her body with one finger only, lightly touching her skin. She shivered again.

Daryl then reached her folds and parted her softly. He gently pushed one finger inside of her and made her moan in pleasure.

After moving his finger in and out of her, he pushed in a second one. Beth's moans became louder which motivated Daryl even more. His thumb rubbed her clit and he let go of her wrists. Immediately she grasped his hair. He took one of the pink nipples in his mouth and suckled it.

'Daryl.' she groaned.

With his fingers thrusting in her and his thumb rubbing her clit Beth felt herself coming closer to the edge.

'I'm gonna come.' she panted.

'Good.' Daryl muttered and went down to taste her and to tease her clit with his tongue while his fingers still penetrated her in a hard, steady rhythm.

This pushed her over the edge and she felt the wave of her orgasm flushing through her body. Daryl loved her taste. He caught her in his arms when she breathlessly collapsed onto him.

Grinning he kissed her neck softly, still taking care not to leave any marks on her.

Beth smiled at him and caught his lips in a soft kiss.

Daryl pulled away to strip off his clothes now as well, freeing his hard, flushed cock. He went back to kiss her, his tongue conquering her mouth once more, his hands all over her.

She felt his length pressing against her hip. Beth pulled away and went down to her knees.

'Ya don't have ta do that.' Daryl said.

'Sh.' Beth silenced him and dipped her tongue at the tip of his cock.

He shivered in need and couldn't wait to have his hard member in her mouth. It's been too long since he had this the last time.

Beth took him as deep in as she could, suckling and licking along. She moved her lips tight along his cock.

He grasped her hair and pulled back her head so she had to look at him with her big blue innocent eyes while she gave him the best blowjob of his life.

When he felt himself getting closer to his climax he pulled her back up to him and crashed his lips on hers once more.

Daryl directed their heavy breathing bodies to the ground and spread her legs. He wanted her right now and the longing in her eyes told him that she wanted him as well.

His cock was throbbing for her so he sank into her wetness with one hard slam making her cry out but this time not in pain but in pleasure.

'Goddamn Beth, yer so wet.' he groaned and moved back out of her until only the tip of his member was inside of her before he thrust back inside her fully.

They both moaned in unison. Skin slapped on skin.

Beth arched her back up and they found another angle. This way he filled her up even better and he quickened his pace.

Pounding into her in a punishing rhythm he made her cry out his name. He pulled her up, changing the position so he had an even better angle. He brought his hand between them and started massaging her clit.

All the feelings he caused in her made her go crazy for him.

Their lips connected in a passionate kiss as he helped her, lifting her hips up.

She was so close to come now it was nearly unbearable.

He increased his thrusts and pushed her over the edge. Daryl felt her walls clench around him and heard her scream his name when she threw his head back.

Two more thrusts and he shot his cum into her.

Daryl let himself drop to the ground and pulled Beth on his chest. She snuggled up to him, feeling his chest rise and fall with his still panting breath.

He kissed her hair and caressed her back up and down.

When Beth caught her breath she looked up, searching for his blue eyes. She smiled, not knowing what to say.

He pecked her lips and her nose with his lips.

They rested there on the warm ground for a long time, saying nothing but kissing each other from time to time and caressing each other's skin.

It was obvious both of them enjoyed this time together.

'I don't want this to end.' Beth broke the silence.

'Don't want that either.' Daryl answered. 'But I doubt yer pa would approve.'

'Maybe when we come back he will let me go with you alone on runs from now on. As, you know, we both are safe and sound even without Michonne.'

Daryl admired that attitude of hers. She was always spreading hope, she saw a chance in every happening, only saw the good in people and never lost her faith.

Daryl had given up on the world when he lost Merle. He didn't give a fuck for anything or anyone but now he cared again. He cared for the woman in his arms, he wanted her safe and protected. He wanted to claim her officially but he knew that wasn't possible if he didn't want the whole prison against him. She was so much younger but when she was with him, none of that mattered.

Beth never wanted to get up again; she just wanted to lay here forever. She had developed deep feelings for Daryl without even noticing it.

She kissed his chin. Daryl was her man, she loved him and she cared for him.

She didn't want to go back to hiding and avoiding being alone with him.

Beth needed Daryl. She had him locked in her heart.

Suddenly they heard the familiar rattling breath and the scuffling steps of some walkers close to them.

'Get up, grab our clothes and get behind me.' Daryl instructed her in a whispering tone.

Beth did what she was told and had collected their clothing quickly while he had grabbed his crossbow pointing it at the direction the sounds had been coming from.

'Stay behind me.' he muttered and walked towards the noise.

Somehow it was funny how he stood there naked with his crossbow. Still the situation was very serious.

They stood still hidden behind a tree. Daryl watched the walkers scuff by. Luckily they hadn't noticed the two of them.

When the strays were far enough gone, Daryl turned and pulled Beth into another soft but passionate kiss.

'We should get dressed and get back. Might be some more fuckers out there.' he said then.

'Alright.' Beth agreed and stole another kiss from him.

Neither of them actually wanted to go back but they spent a lot more time in the clearance than the last time and the sun was standing deep already.

The day was nearly over.

Being able to see the prison through the trees Daryl stopped walking and squeezed Beth's hand softly.

He nervously looked in her eyes.

'Beth, I …' he began but stopped at once. He just smiled at her. It was a little smile but it meant so much to her. It replaced so many words he just wasn't able to say.

'I care for you, Daryl. I hope we'll get a chance one day.' Beth said.

'I care for ya, too.' he replied.

Beth kissed his cheek and then bent down and threw some dirt on him.

'Should look like we had to escape from walkers actually, huh?' She grinned and threw more dirt on him before she ruffled her hair. She looked at him and he was content with her doing.

Eventually, a handful of dirt hit herself and, surprised, she looked at Daryl who smirked.

'Ya didn't think ya could just throw that shit at me without gettin' revenge.'

She loosened some strands of hair out of her ponytail and pulled one strap of her top down her shoulder.

'Let's go, girl.' he said, clapping her ass.

They entered the prison and Glenn opened the gate for them.

'My god, you are back. They will all be so relieved.' Glenn sighed, sounding relieved himself.

'Was easy. Beth's damn good at shooting.' Daryl explained, keeping his necessary distance from Beth.

'Glad you're back.' Glenn answered and closed the gate again to keep looking out for walkers.

Daryl went inside to their cells while Beth followed him.

Stepping inside the hallway she heard Maggie squealing. 'Oh my god, Beth!'

Her sister hugged her tight. From the corner of her eyes she saw her daddy thanking Daryl. She knew he would try to convince Hershel that she had good shooting skills.

Beth hoped it would help.

Michonne sat there in a corner watching the happenings. She smiled to herself. She was the only one who knew what actually happened and she enjoyed seeing the loved up glow of them, even though they had to hide it.

She would volunteer anytime again to help them get a little spare time for themselves.

**Here it is. Part two.**

**I thought it would be interesting to get Michonne and Carl involved. Children notice so much more than some grownups. **

**And Michonne I would trust by myself. Although I haven't seen season 4 yet, she always seemed trustworthy to me and like someone who would keep a secret to herself and to help out her friends.**

**Anyway, the next part is already in work.**

**Would be nice if you'd leave me a review :)**

**See you all at the next part :)**


End file.
